


Dear George

by misura



Category: Intelligence (US TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nearby galaxy, two days from now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skieswideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/gifts).



"Dude," Nelson says - hanging out with Troy has seriously corrupted his vocabulary, "it's not like I'm asking you to _download_ the thing or something. I just want to, you know. Be sure that it doesn't suck. Is that so much to ask?"

Riley asks, "Anything I should know?" as if she doesn't know the answer is 'no' already.

"Apparently, there's a new Star Wars sequel in the works," Gabriel tells her, before he turns back to Nelson. "It's a sequel; it'll suck. Deal with it."

"You don't know that," says Nelson to Gabriel. "He doesn't know that." To Riley.

"Hey," Riley says, "I put on a golden bikini once - never again." It's a bit of a non sequitur, admittedly, but it does the trick of getting Nelson's mind off using a piece of super expensive government property to do something definitely not covered by the Patriot Act.

"You as Leia?" Gabriel looks intrigued. Nelson, even more so, although _he_ at least is smart enough to try to hide it. _Boys._ "With the braids and everything?"

"I wore a wig," Riley says. It'd been itchy and hot and all-around wildly uncomfortable.

"Did you lose a bet or something? I mean, a female Han Solo, sure, but Leia?"

"Leia's pretty badass," Riley says, while thinking _a female Han Solo?_.

"I once dressed up like an Ewok," Nelson says. "I mean, I wanted to go as Chewbacca, but the costume didn't quite work out so, yeah. I think I still got the pointy stick somewhere."

"You think you know someone." Gabriel shakes his head. Riley strongly suspects he's looking for pictures. Nelson sighs, probably lost in the memory of days long gone.

"Well, a girl likes to keep some things to herself," Riley says. "Now, c'mon, we got a briefing to get to."

 

("Do we really have a briefing?")

("Naw. Just figured I'd swoop in and save you. Oh, and you're wrong, by the way.")

("Unlikely. About what?")

("The sequel. It's going to be awesome.")


End file.
